1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catheter assembly and, more particularly, to a catheter feeder for manipulating the catheter, as during feeding of the catheter into a vein or artery of a patient through an indwelling introducer cannula.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable sterilized catheters for use in the cardiovascular system of humans and laboratory animals have long been known to the prior art. Briefly, the catheter assemblies include a syringe, a needle and an introducer cannula together with a catheter of a suitable length upon which a freely movable ferrule rides with the catheter disposed within a sanitary protective sleeve or sheath. The sleeve or sheath is provided with a cap which is removed prior to use. The physician implants the introducer cannula in the patient by use of the syringe and needle. The cap is removed from the sanitary sleeve and the catheter is threaded through the introducer cannula into the patient. The catheter is manipulated by the physician through the sanitary sleeve wherein the catheter is urged forward, is gripped through the distal part of the sleeve as the sleeve is combed back relative to the catheter, and is again urged forward to acquire the appropriate placement in the vein or artery at a desired location. When the particular location of the catheter is achieved, the ferrule is wedged in the introducer cannula to provide an interference fit therebetween to lock the catheter at the desired location. The other end of the catheter, having a connector, is thereafter used either by coupling to intravenous equipment, to pressure recording equipment, to an electronic sensing device, or by other applications known to the art.
Two serious drawbacks are present in this type of a catheter system. Specifically, digitally squeezing the sleeve to grip the catheter so that the sleeve can be combed back to free up more catheter for threading into the vein or artery is awkward. Moreover, many of the feeders known to the prior art have not recognized the advantages of providing a catheter feeder which is removable from the catheter after it has been placed at a selected location.